


Inevitable

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to some questions is inevitable. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "ship" for the "Squared" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

“So are you two married?” Their witness, a cheerful elderly woman, asks Beckett and Castle. It’s not uncommon for the duo to be asked if they’re some variation of “together,” the implications varying from wholesome to obscene, but Mrs. Thackaray’s old-fashioned enough so that “married” is her version of “together.”

“Unfortunately not,” Castle responds with a mischievous glance in Beckett’s direction. He knows that it drives her _crazy_ when he implies (to perfect strangers, no less) that their “togetherness” is inevitable.

Beckett grins roguishly at Castle, giving him something to wonder about as she gives her own answer. “Not yet.”


End file.
